Farixe adventures: Orbs Crystal Ball
by TheLiloPool
Summary: This story is very similar to the winx club but i changed around all of the names. When Orb the enchantresses crystal ball gets stolen, the headmistress of Farixe calls upon her best students to take on the challenge. Will the faeries succeed or is the end of the magical galaxie at hand?


Once upon a time, many galaxies away was a realm full of magical beings, on one planet named Libraro, a rather small planet made of books, was a princess called Sonia English, she was getting packed to go to Farixes school for faeries and pixies. Sonia was a book fairy, her favourite books where adventure stories so naturally she was destined for many adventures. As she put a spell on the many books she was going to take to make them small enough to carry in her bag, she wondered if she was going to have many friends. Growing up she didn't have a huge amount of friends because she lived in the castle and read lots of books rather than going out and interacting with others.

* * *

At ten am she caught the portal to the stop outside Farixe and went to line up with the rest of the faeries and pixies trying to find their room number and get checked in, when her turn came the teacher in charge of assigning pupils their rooms told her she will be in room 407 on the top floor. She quickly hurried up the many flights of stairs and ran down the corridor to her room, inside she saw no sign of her roommate so she decided to unpack and get settled, soon she had her half of the room filled with her stuff and all of the wall space in her section filled up with book cases and other books in the trunk, even though she only took her favourites there was still a lot to bring. After that she settled down with one of the books she was reading at the moment, her Mother Queen write had taught her a spell so she could scan books but she preferred reading them slowly because it was more fun. Fifteen minutes later Sonia saw the handle turn and in walked a ginger girl wearing a designer top and a short skirt with a scarf and beret. "Hey are you my roommate? I'm Princess Goldfish of Aqaries, though everyone calls me Goldie!" Sonia was a bit lost for words at this outburst but managed to reply "Hi Goldie, my name is Princess Sonia from Libraro, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, I kind of unpacked already…" "Nah of course I don't mind, have you met the faeries next door? They are really nice you should meet them, we should go over in a minute let me just unpack my stuff…" Goldie waved her hand around her part of the room, sprinkling faerie dust everywhere and making all her walls look like fish tanks and her bed into a water bed with light blue covers that looked like waves where moving across it "Done. You ready to go?" Sonia nodded her head and followed a hyper Goldie out of the door.

In the other room Sonia met Princess Bowser of Commonia, a big planet that looked like a huge forest and Sonia read that the trees are as tall as the sky there. Also there was Princess Cat of Felix; she came from a planet that is covered in other cat faeries that are split up into tribes according to the different breeds of cats. They were very nice, Bowser had long brown curly hair and was wearing a green vest, fishnet gloves and jeans and Cat was wearing a purple top with a heart on it and a denim skirt. As she got to know them she found out they all had boyfriends that where pixies attending Farixe, The boys dorms where on the other side of the school, and the fact that they had all known each before they came here made Sonia feel a bit left out but she enjoyed telling them all about her realm and boyfriend, while stroking Waffles, Cat's pet kitten that changed colour each time it was stroked. Cats and Bowser's dorm had a similar layout to Sonia and Goldie's but the walls on Cats side of the room was decorated with pictures of moving Cat's and on Bowser's side the walls were covered with wallpaper that looked like trees and her bed had fake snakeskin covers on them. The Girls sat in Cat's and Bowser's dorm until dinner discussing their timetables and the subjects, Sonia learnt some useful information about which teachers give out punishments and which where the most boring. Goldie, who had two older brothers that where pixies and came here had given her lots of tips.

Dinner was delicious and so was the pudding after, the food was arranged like a buffet along one side of the room, the faeries where sent up floor at a time so of course the girls where last but they didn't mind they just went on talking until it was their turn. Sadly the Pixies were having their dinner at a separate time so they couldn't see their boyfriends. After dinner the head teacher, Ms Crani made a speech stating the rules and wishing everyone well in their classes and welcoming the new students. After dinner everyone made their way to their rooms and fell into a fitful sleep, Sonia with a smile of satisfaction on her face from her first day.

The next day the girls headed down to breakfast after a long preparation, Goldie insisted on doing Sonia's hair and picking her clothes, Sonia ended up having her Blondey brown hair slightly waved with a flower clip on one side, gold glitter eyeliner and mascara lining her blue eyes and pink lip gloss. She was wearing jeans, a white flowy top and her favourite three quarter length jacket that looked like it was made out of newspaper, she bought it because it was almost exactly the same as the one she wore when she was in fairy form. Goldie was wearing a silk scarf, orange T-shirt and a grey Hoodie with jeans and pumps, her hair was in a ponytail with some jewelled clips holding back her fringe, and she had on neutral make up. Breakfast was similar to dinner except it was with the pixies- or boy faeries as the girls liked to tease them. Bowser sat down with her boyfriend Lenny, the Pixie of leaves, he had brown hair and eyes and a top patterned with leaves with brown trousers, next to them was Cat with her boyfriend James the Pixie of mice, he had white hair, brown eyes, large ears and a slightly pink nose, he was decked out in a white fur coat and white jeans. "Hey guys do you know where Bob is?" Goldie asked worried about her boyfriend, last night she had explained that they had met each other in the middle of the sea while Goldie was swimming and Bob was on a boat, he thought she was drowning and dived in to save her, little did he know she was faerie of the fishes and could breathe underwater. Bob was the pixie of ships and had blue spiked up hair and blue eyes, he usually wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans. "and Jason?" asked Sonia equally worried, they had been really excited about coming to school together but he had to go on a trip with his father and told her he might be a little late for the start of term, they met when his father, the gardener brought him along to the palace to take care of the garden, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and usually wore a purple T-shirt that flashed with lightening, not the tacky stuff but the beautiful, real kind, he told her his mother got them for him as a birthday gift because he was the Pixie of the sky, but his powers mostly focused on lightening. "We haven't seen Jason but Bob should be down any minute he just had to return a compass he borrowed from someone a while back," "oh, okay" Sonia was slightly sad as she hoped Jason would've been here by now. "Hey guys what's up?" Bob sat down next to Goldie giving her a peck on the cheek "nothing much honey" "oh that's cool". After Breakfast the group headed off to their first lesson of the school year, potions lead by Mrs Web a woman with green hair and purple eyes and usually wore very trendy (and expensive) designer shoes. It was pretty successful apart from cat almost blowing up the teacher because she accidentally put sea weed instead of pond weed in the potion.

* * *

Jason arrived a week after the term started and told them that he was helping his dad reconstruct the gardens of Luckix after an evil creature named Kraken destroyed it, the place was still a bit messy but it was good enough so that the planet could hold its annual ball. When she saw him Sonia ran up to him and gave him a big hug and started telling him about all of their classes and school. Sonia found that she was very good at History, geography and spells as she read a lot and was very good at memorizing the spells. Weeks passed and the group all became very close, Sonia no longer felt jealous about the rest of her friends knowing each other before they came to school and had a great time training with them. It was during one training session that they got a big surprise.

"FACEBOOK!" Sonia yelled throwing her strongest attack Bowser who reflected it by using her own shield "scale wall." Goldie then came up behind Sonia and tried an attack of her own "flipper smash" Sonia then went flying into a tree. Cat who was waiting till the others were busy fighting to hit Goldie and Bowser with her attack "Cat Fight!" this ended in both of them fighting against each other in hand to hand combat. Meanwhile Sonia had gotten up and flown over to cat and was trying to hit her with some spells "Bookshelf! Paper cut! Envelope!" eventually one hit and Cat fell to the floor out of the game. Just as Sonia was about to turn on Goldie and Bowser who was still fighting, Ms Crani came through the door and asked the four of them to follow her into her office.

As the girls walked into the office the first thing they noticed were their boyfriends standing round the desk. Before anyone could speak Ms Crani said "I know that you young people are wondering why I have called you here, first you must know that you are able to turn down our request for help." She slowly looked around at everyone's faces try to gage their reaction to this news before going on "we have just received word that the great enchantress Orb has had her crystal ball stolen, it is the source of her power so it is vital we get it back" Bowser, who was listening intently asked "but what do we have to do with it?" "patience child" Ms Crani scolded "I have been asked to send some of my best students on a quest to retrieve the crystal ball from Kraken before-" "KRAKEN?" interrupted Goldie "Yes the Kraken Princess Goldfish, anyway you need to go to his castle and get the ball back before it is too late. Is that clear? I have a ship ready to take you to Arkness where the Krakens Fortress is. And if you choose to go it is ready to leave immediately. Everyone looked at each other and came to a silent agreement –All for one and one for all- Jason stepped forward and said for all of them "of course we will help you Ms Crani" " Thank you students. Now hurry to the River where the boat is waiting.

Sonia was pretty scared about going to Arkness but was pleased that Jason and her friends where coming along as well. When they got to the river they saw a small fishing boat with a tiny hut in the middle. "You don't want to draw attention to yourselves so we can't send you by portal and this kind of boat fits in best, also here is a change of clothes for each of you, you can take it in turns to get changed in the hut. Bob can you sail this?" Ms Crani asked "Of course" Bob rolled his eyes. "Now off you go good luck?"

* * *

Everyone climbed aboard and found the clothes with their names on. Cat volunteered to go first and get it over with. She came out of the hut complaining about the small changing space dressed in a very baggy shirt with a rope tied around the middle and a pair of very holey leggings, Goldie cringed at the sight and said "Honestly you would have thought there'd be nicer clothes." Everyone laughed. The rest went in, with much encouragement to

Goldie. Sonia was wearing a T-shirt with a dirty brown waist coat and muddy leggings. Goldie and Bowser where wearing similar outfits of baggy trousers and tight T-shirts in different shades of grey. The guys clothes where similar, too-baggy brown or black tops with muddy trousers. No-one had ever been to Arkness but weren't surprised to find themselves landing on a beach made of mud.

It was a long trek to the castle through a small village that appeared to be empty but everyone felt like they were being watched. About a third of the way to the Krakens home there was a loud snap and Bowser and Lenny who were walking slightly ahead of everyone else talking and didn't notice the trip wire, fell into a deep pit in the earth. The edges of the pit where made of metal and covered in grease that had gotten on their wings and was slowly covering them so there were no chance of them getting out. "Go on without us maybe you can find help!" Bowser cried. The group discussed it for a while but found they had very few options and left them with the promise to return soon and James Joking "stay where you are!" sadly it did little to lighten the groups mood as they moved on wary of more traps.

* * *

After about twenty minutes the group came to a halt, ahead of them was two different paths, Cat suggested they split up and go down a different path. Cat, James and Bob went down the left path while Sonia, Jason and Goldie went down the right path. Cat, James and Bob edged carefully down their path but after about two minutes of walking Cat stopped. "What's wrong sweetheart?" James asked worried "Don't call me sweetheart it's too cheesy and I'm not sure but I could have sworn I saw something move up ah-"Suddenly some vines snaked down from the canopy above and lifted cat into the branches and out of sight, James panicked and started turning into a mouse to chase after her but before he could some more branches whipped down and swallowed him into the branches too, Bob screamed and tried to run back the way they came but the vines tripped him and his scream turned into a desperate cough for air, before more vines descended on him and he blacked out.

"Did you hear that?" Goldie questioned "hear what?" Jason asked "I thought I heard a scream I hope Bob and everyone is alright" her face twisted into a worried expression "I am sure they are alright it's probably just an animal you heard" Sonia comforted her friend. Everything had been going fine for their group, so far there had been no trip wires or pits; in fact Sonia was starting to get suspicious as to why nothing happened they were already quite a way down their path. Behind her Goldie gave a strangled gasp and Jason and Sonia turned quickly to see their friend on the floor grasping her ankle that was caught in a bear trap. Sonia studied the ground around her more carefully then while Jason hurried over to Goldie and she found that under the leaves the ground was covered in snares and traps. Desperate to help her friend she hopped dangerously in the spare space over to where Jason was freeing Goldie's foot. Once free Goldie tried to stand but collapsed on the floor, almost falling in another trap. "I can't walk, I think my ankle's broken and that trap seems to have taken my magic and I can't fly, you guys leave me" Goldie Moaned "Not on my watch, Jason can you help me carry her?" Sonia asked fiercely "sure thing" he replied, they both bent down and gently picked up Goldie being careful where they trod. Slowly they made their way up to the castle. They were only stopped once when some wolves tried to attack them but Jason and Sonia held them off and they managed to get away.

When they arrived at the metal gates Jason blew them apart with some lightening "Lightening clash!" the group hurried into the courtyard and where met with a group of guards that where a mix between some humans and some lizards "if only Bowser was here right now she could wipe them out in a blast being the faerie of reptiles and all" Sonia muttered under her breath and beside her Jason laughed, but the sound was quickly replaced by the sound of attacks being thrown "PAPERCUT!" "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" "FACEBOOK!" Jason and Sonia worked together as a team until all of the monster guards where gone and hurried into the castle before more guards replaced them. "Oh no! Which way should we go?" ahead of them was five different corridors. "If you give me Goldie I can carry her and we will go down the middle while you go down the far right" Jason suggested. Sonia shrugged as soon as they got out of there the better.

Goldie clung to Jason as he lifted her in his arms and headed down the corridor only to find it was a dead end. They both sighed and Jason reached out and put his hand on the wall, as soon as his fingers touched it he fell to the floor unconscious while Goldie lay there helpless with her broken ankle and unworking wings hoping that Bob and her friends were alright.

Sonia walked nervously down her corridor checking in the rooms she passed but failed to see any signs of a crystal ball or that her friends that went down the left path had made it to the castle. Feeling very lonely Sonia snuck down the corridor ducking in rooms every now and then when someone passed. At the end of the corridor she came across a dark wooden door with a black frame, slowly she turned the handle, unsure of what she was going to find. Inside the room she saw the crystal ball in the middle of the room, not checking for any danger she sighed and rushed towards it. When her fingers closed around it she found herself teleported into a room made of stone with a curtain down one side, facing her she saw the Kraken; he was even more horrible in person, murky blue and green skinned, yellow slitted snake eyes, his eight arms clutching the real crystal ball to his huge chest that was covered in tattered dark blue robes. "I knew you were coming" he hissed "you honestly thought you could outsmart me? You and your puny friends are destined for death" Sonia shivered at his voice as she slowly got off her knees "no we are not, give me the ball or I will send you to death" she said as bravely as she could, but the Kraken just laughed "really now" then he shot a blast of liquid at her and too late did she realise and was covered head to toe in black ink, for a moment she was blinded, but it was long enough for the Kraken to fire another attack. Sonia went flying into the wall and crumpled to the floor. "you will not beat me" she said shakily as she got to her feet and changed into her fairy form, a miniskirt and jacket made out of newspaper, a black top and her hair straight apart from two pigtails in the back. "It's too late" the Kraken gloated as he drew back the curtain "who are you going to choose the ball or your friends?" Sonia gasped as she saw her friends and Jason unconscious in a net hanging above a pool of lava. "Tick tock your time is running out, go to your friends I get away with the ball, get the ball say buh bye to your friends." Sonia was stuck she had to save her friends but with the ball he will probably kill them anyway. Kraken shot some acid out of one of his hands and it started eating away at the rope which held her friends. Sonia was furious so she flew towards the Kraken and fired the one attack her mother taught her and told her to use only in emergencies "BOOK ABSORB!" she cried. A book appeared behind the Kraken and slowly sucked him in, the crystal ball fell from his hand and Sonia flew forward and caught it just before it smashed into pieces on the cold stone floor. Behind her she heard screams then a snap, she whipped round and tackled the net with her friends, knocking them to the side of the pool and dislocating her shoulder in the process, in pain and out of energy from the last spell she crawled over to her friends and started untying them, when the where out she asked "what's wrong with Jason?" Goldie sniffled in Bobs arms and said "we were going along the corridor but came to a dead end, he reached out and touched the wall and collapsed, he has been like that ever since." Everyone looked worriedly at Jason until James spoke up "are we just going to sit here or create a portal back home, the Krakens gone or whatever so it's fine using a portal right?" everyone nodded but Sonia said "me and Goldie are out of magic so it is going to be difficult." Everyone got in a circle and chanted "transportix schoolix Farixe!" there was a blinding flash of white and in the middle of the circle a gold portal swirled. Everyone stepped through and in a dizzying tilt it seemed they had been tipped upside down before they all stumbled onto the grounds of Farixe where Headmistress Crani was awaiting their return but her face paled as she saw the group, Goldie with a broken ankle and very little magic, Bob, Cat and James covered with rope burns from the vines, Bowser and Lenny covered in grease and unable to fly, Sonia with very little magic, scratches and a dislocated shoulder and lastly Jason Lying on the floor unconscious. As she hurried over to them she told a pupil to fetch the nurse and within moments Duceas the head nurse was on the scene and putting everyone onto magic floating stretchers and leading them towards her office.

Before she could be taken away Sonia stumbled forwards and thrusted the crystal ball into the heads hands. "What happened to the Kraken?" Ms Crane questioned? "Bowser spoke up from her stretcher "Oh, Sonia used this awesome attack and imprisoned him in a book" "Really? Where is the book now?" everyone was silent after Ms Cranes question before Sonia spoke up "Urm, I'm really sorry Ms I forgot to bring him, the book is still in the castle." After hearing that the headmistress was deep in thought and retired to her study for the day. Duceas brought everyone up to the sick room where she healed everyone apart from Jason stating "He has had a dark spell cast on him and none of my records have any antidote" at this Sonia cried for she really love Jason, the rest looked on sadly. Goldie and Sonia's magic returned as soon as they got to their rooms because for Sonia her books gave her power and for Goldie her fishes gave her power.

* * *

They tried waiting it out for a few days hoping the spell would wear off but Jason seemed to be getting worse. Then on the third day off waiting Sonia cried "Fine if the Kraken put the spell on him the Kraken must know or have an antidote!" she then ran out of the room towards the Headmistresses office with her friends following confused. When they reached the office Sonia burst through the doors onto a very surprised looking Mrs Web and Ms Crani. "Please let me go back to Arkness so that I can release the Kraken and force him to tell me how to cure Jason," Sonia begged "now child we must not rush into things by running off to our doom." Explained Ms Crani "But I can't just sit here and let Jason die!" wailed Sonia. Ms Crani sat and thought for a moment before she spoke "Mrs Web what do you think, I don't want to put my pupils in danger but there is much at stake if they don't go" "Well I think that they should go…"Mrs Web started "Yes! Can we leave now?" Sonia asked "But," Mrs Web continued grumpily "I don't think they should go without help." "Perhaps we could send them with the diamond…"Ms Crani mused "What diamond?" Lenny asked "At this school we have a diamond that has the power of the school, we use it to create a shield to protect everyone on the grounds from monster attacks" Ms Crani explained tottering over to the vault in the corner of the room and taking out a gilded box made of gold and handing it to Sonia "you must hurry before it is too late, take the underground passages into the castle, from your last visit they have probably doubled the security while they try to free their master, be safe and don't let the diamond fall into the wrong hands" she encouraged while creating a portal to take them back to Arkness. Sonia just had time to say "Thank you" before she got whisked away in another dizzying portal that would take her to Arkness.

* * *

When they arrived on Arkness they were a bit confused because they were on the other side of the mountain that headed up to the castle. In front of them Bowser spotted an entrance to the sewers and jumped forward to open it, but before she could the lid opened anyway and out popped the head of a girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes that had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. As soon as she saw them the girl dropped back into the sewer and ran off. "Follow her!" Bob shouted as they all scrambled into the dark sewer. "How on earth will we find her in this darkness?" Goldie wondered "Follow me" James spoke up "whom better to have as a guide to a sewer than a mouse?" with that he transformed and scurried into the darkness squeaking as loud as his little mouse lungs could. "You heard him! Let's go we don't want her to get away and alert everyone at the castle!" Sonia yelled at the rest of them and they sprinted off after the mouse.

After a couple of minutes they caught up with the girl and started asking her questions. "Who are you?" Sonia asked "my name is Princess Crystal of Arkness" everyone gasped and stood back, crystal then said "who are you and what are you doing in the sewer?" Cat then said "I am Princess Cat of Felix, this is Princess Sonia of Libraro, Princess Bowser of Commonia, Princess Goldie of Aqaries, Bob, James and Lenny" she pointed to each of them in turn "we are here to free the kraken and force him to tell us how to cure Sonia's boyfriend Jason. And you?" she demanded. Crystal cleared her throat and said "I was the Princess of Arkness and had the power of diamonds and precious jewels, but one night the Kraken snuck into my room and tried to kill me, I survived but he took my powers and forced me to work as a servant, the reason I'm in the sewer is because I often travel to the villagers to reassure them and comfort them," "wait, if you know these tunnels can you help us find the place where the Kraken is and maybe we can get your powers back at the same time as finding the cure for Jason!" Bowser exclaimed. They all agreed it was a good plan and Crystal led them along the tunnels. After a while they stopped and Crystal ushered them to be quiet while she slowly slid back a tile above them. They came out in the ladies bathroom and all the guys started complaining before the got nudged in the ribs by their girlfriends. Everyone snuck out of the bathroom as quietly as the could and kept to the shadows till crystal led them down a secret passageway to the dungeon room that Sonia battled Kraken in on their first visit. In the middle of the floor the saw the book in shreds. A cold wind was felt in the group as they realised what it meant without Sonia to tell them. "The Kraken has escaped" Sonia said anyway and gulped as laughter echoed through the room "Yes I have, Puny faeries you honestly thought I could be trapped in a couple of pieces of paper?" everyone turned around to see the Kraken leaning against the wall his snake eyes glinting maliciously "ah Crystal, I see you teamed up with these losers are you sure that's the right choice? If you come to me now I shall give you your powers back." The kraken held out his hand and dangles a necklace with a single diamond on in front of everyone. Crystal paled and turned to her friends "I'm sorry guys…" she slowly walked towards the Kraken "NO!" everyone cried but it was too late Crystal had made her decision and was now clutching her necklace in her hand feeling her powers flow back into her body, but something was wrong. Crystals light blonde hair had turned darker and her eyes now flashed red and when she turned into a fairy her outfit was pure black. "Have fun fighting your friend! I'm off to find another planet to take over!" with that the kraken created a dark portal and left the stunned faeries and pixies to fight of the evil Crystal. "She has been spelled" Bob explained "and how then, Mr Smarty-pants do you suppose we free her?" Cat asked sarcastically. "Urm we could talk to her?" Bob suggested timidly "really? Would you also like me to dress up like a clown and sing the Macarena?" Cat replied "Actually…" Sonia started "WHAT?" the rest of them asked "It might work. We could get her to realise who she really is." Sonia finished and Cat rolled her eyes and huffed "better get the costume ready…" while all of this was going on Crystal was getting annoyed so she sneaked up behind them and blasted them with some attacks "Diamond Point! Clarity Check! Crystal Coffin!" everyone managed to dodge and put up a shield "Crystal this isn't who you are! You are a good princess" Goldie said, but Crystal screeched back "Of course I'm a princess also I'm very good! Good at destroying you!" she dove at them and fired some more attacks. "No Crystal! You are not evil, we are your friends, and you are a kind loving girl that helped us when we needed guidance." Sonia changed back into her normal clothes and walked forward into the open, towards Crystal who looked confused "You weren't afraid of risking your life every time you went into those tunnels so you could comfort your people, you never gave up hope that things could get better and you convinced everyone things could get better" Crystals form was flashing now between good and evil as Sonia continued "Now break free of the spell so you can show people that things can get better, will get better, and that you can make it better" Crystal collapsed on the floor as the spell lost its hold, her dress turned to white and her looks went back to normal, Sonia ran forward and enveloped the girl in a hug while the others approached cautiously behind. "Is she back?" James asked nervously "yeah she's back and we better get after the Kraken before he can cause any more chaos. It took them twenty minutes to find out where he went to, first they had to analyse the magical traces of the portal, secondly they needed to find where it went to and lastly they needed to create a portal themselves to go after him.

* * *

They eventually found out he has gone to Atlantica a neigh boring planet to Aqaries. Goldie told them that the whole world was completely under water and it was no surprise that the Kraken would go there because he was part sea creature himself. After she gave them the piece of information everyone stared at her in amazement to which she looked slightly offended and said "alright guys, no need to have a heart attack I do know stuff okay?" in a hurt voice to which everyone laughed. They created a portal in next to no time and splashed into the sea spluttering for breath, and Cat who was petrified of water started thrashing around and drowning, but Goldie who could breathe under water watched them and smirked "who's laughing now?" When she was very little Queen Dory showed Goldie a spell to help people breathe underwater for when her friends came to visit. "Lungus transformiscus elgilletto!" she chanted and everyone sank into the sea clutching their necks as the spell took hold and they were able to breathe normally again. Below the water they looked around and saw a city about a mile away in ruins with merpeople swimming around in panic. The group swam in earnest when they spotted the Kraken attacking the castle. By the time they arrived they just had time to see the Kraken pluck a mergirl from a window and swim off with her. Everyone wondered who the girl was when Goldie piped up "I know her she is Princess Pearl, we used to play together when my mother took me here on royal business" that just made everyone more panicked. Bob though had a brainwave and summoned a submarine so that they could follow the Kraken quicker, rescue the princess and force him to tell them the cure.

Ahead of them the Kraken had made another portal and had swum through it, slowly it started closing up but Bob managed to guide the sub through just in time. The group found that they had been teleported to a desert and ahead of them Princess Pearl was choking on the oxygen because mermaids cannot breathe above water. The group hurried forward to try and help but they weren't sure what to do when Sonia offered "how about we use the Farixe diamond to help her breathe." Everyone thought it was a good idea but when Sonia tried nothing happened. "How about I join my powers with the diamond so that the power increases" Crystal suggested as she took the Crystal from Sonia's hand. The Kraken though did not want Pearl to live so he started attacking them but the faeries created a wall in front of Pearl and Crystal while she said the spell to make her breathe "Transformiscus lesfaerisco asparichio!" Suddenly a pink glow surrounded Pearl as she rose up into the air her long blond hair twisted and plaited itself into braids with silver streaks going through it, her tails morphed into a pair of legs and she grew a pair of elegant wings that looked like flattened seashells, she wore a white and silver knee length dress and silver high heels. After the transformation she floated back to the ground gasping for much needed air. The battle wasn't going well for either sides, the Kraken was losing energy and the guys shield was about to crumble. The Kraken had been attacking them for the past few minutes and they had received lots of blows and very little chances to return them. They could see a pink glow behind them but couldn't turn their eyes away from the Kraken to see what it was. Next to the Kraken the air shimmered and everyone turned to see what it was, out of the shimmering swam a mermaid with short ginger hair and an angry expression. "Ripple!" pearl cried "how are you breathing and swimming through air?" she questioned confused "Mother and Father put a spell on me before I left to come save you but you obviously don't need saving" Ripple crossed her arms and stared at the guys and girls that where protecting Pearl. "what have they done to you, our parents will be furious" Ripple stated and Pearl replied sadly "they turned me into a faerie so that I could breathe, but as soon as we get home I will find someone to change me back I hate being a faerie, I can't walk with these legs" The Kraken who was watching this greeting in disgust turned to Pearl and shot an attack right through the startled protectors shields but luckily before it could hit Pearl created a shield "Safe Shell!" it looked like she had been surrounded by a huge shell that was partly see through so that she could see out. Ripple was really angry at the kraken for attacking her sister so she shot at him with her family attack "Cavern sucker!" Each family has an attack that is passed down through generations. The Kraken started spinning round and round till he was in the middle of a huge whirl pool that all of the good guys had to be careful not to get sucked into, slowly the whirlpool edged away heading off into the distance. "What did you do to him?" Cat asked confused looking at Ripple. "I used my family attack to send him to a dark heavily guarded cavern to which there is no escape," Ripple said casually and everyone cheered apart from Sonia who fell to her knees and started crying "what's wrong sweetie?" Bowser asked "how can we find a cure for Jason if our last hope just disappeared in a whirlpool" Sonia cried "firstly I need to get back to the palace so that my father can change me back because these shoes are very uncomfortable" Pearl complained "Hey those shoes are designer! You have no fashion taste" Goldie cried in disgust "then, when I am a mermaid I can grant you your gifts!" explained Pearl "gifts?" everyone asked confused apart from Ripple who was giving her sister a death glare. "When you save a mermaid he or she can grant you one gift but because there are so many of you I only have enough power to grant you four wishes, that is one between two, for you Goldie" Pearl said "hey! I'm not that stupid I do know how to divide eight by four!" Goldie said indignantly "Whatever" Pearl dismissed rolling her eyes "guys! Stop fighting we need to create a portal so we can get to the castle quickly!" with that Sonia grabbed Goldie and Cats hands and started chanting "transportix Palacix Atlantica!" everyone soon caught on and joined in the chanting till a wave washed over them all and a blue portal appeared in the middle of the circle.

* * *

When they got back to the palace the king and queen rushed out to see their daughters but where shocked to find pearl a faerie "What have they done to you my precious pearl?" Queen Coral demanded pulling Pearl and Ripple into a hug. "Don't worry mother I am fine they were only trying to save me because I couldn't breathe, I brought them back with me so that when you turned me back into a mermaid I can give them their gifts as rewards," Pearl explained slowly, her mother and father nodded in agreement and King Clownfish swam off to get the necessary things for the spell while they explained what happened in more detail to the queen. The king swam back after a few minutes with a pouch of magic mermaid dust and a handful of pearls, which he explained would help enhance the spell to turn Pearl back into a mermaid because she had powers over shells and pearls. The King and Queen put the pearls round Pearls neck and sprinkled her with the dust, and then they started chanting "Transformiscus lesfaerisco asparichio reversio!" all the dust on Pearl started glowing and spreading over every inch of her until the glow became too bright for her friends and family to see her. When the glow died they saw Pearl sitting on the floor in her mermaid form, everyone breathed a sigh of relief but when the air bubbles touched Pearl she started shifting between a fairy and a mermaid, that's when they realised what was wrong "the spell didn't work very well, she is a fairy on land but a mermaid in water" Bob stated in shock, Pearls face scrunched up into a worried expression "I can still give you your presents but you must help me figure out what to do," Pearl said "Of course we will help you, you can come back with us to Farixe and learn to fly and use your powers and we can use your gift to cure Jason!" Sonia smiled because finally it looked like everything would be okay!

It took Pearl only a few minutes to pack up her stuff and say goodbye to her family. When she was ready they all joined hands and created a portal back to their school, as usual a blinding flash appeared and a portal appeared in the middle of their circle. As soon as they fell onto the school grounds they rushed up to the hospital wing, Bowser and Lenny where supporting Pearl who still hadn't gotten used to her legs or wings. "is there any water anywhere before I grant your wishes because it's really dry here," Pearl questioned. Goldie quickly ran and filled a glass. In the time they were gone Jason had gotten worse he was now really pale with a weak pulse, when Sonia saw him she ran over and gave him a big hug and turned to pearl "Please hurry, our first wish is for you to cure Jason!" Pearl finished drinking and put her glass down, slowly she pulled the pearl necklace from her neck and hummed a soft tune, the pearls then changed colour from white to pink. Pearl walked forward and place the pearls round Jason's neck instantly colour started returning to his cheeks and his faint pulse turned into a steady beat as the pearls worked their magic "It may take a while but by the time the pearls change back to white he will be cured" the Mermaid faerie explained, Sonia started crying in relief and the others faces broke out into smiles. Just then Duceas came into the room and saw Jason, after checking him over and asking what the cure was she told them to go downstairs to dinner and to let Jason rest.

When they got to dinner they were quite surprised to see Ms Crani making an announcement "Thanks to some of our courageous students the Kraken has been defeated" Mass cheers broke out "and have returned with Orbs crystal ball and on top of that has saved the princess of Atlantica, so to reward them and to show them our thanks I have arranged for a masked ball to take place in their honour next Friday!" Ms Crani told the school in a clear voice, when they heard this the schools cheers got considerably louder and after tea they came to congratulate them and ask for details. They went to bed early though by order of the head teacher, Crystal and Pearl where sharing a room at the other end of the corridor but they didn't mind because they were still pretty close to all their new friends.

The next day was Saturday so they decided to go to the nearby town to buy dresses; the boys weren't allowed to go because their girlfriends wanted their dresses to be a surprise. Jason was still asleep but getting better and half the pearls had gone back to white so the Pixies went to visit him.

* * *

When they got to Mallia the number one shopping centre in the whole of the magical galaxy. Goldie showed them to her favourite dress shop in town. After many hours of trailing around the girls decided to rest and get some drinks and have a look at what they bought. "I am never coming shopping with you guys again, Goldie do you know a place where I can get a foot massage because my feet are killing me!" Bowser complained, "Actually…" began Goldie but Sonia cut her off "don't even think about it. We haven't even sat down for two minutes and you guys are already thinking about leaving?" Sonia moaned. Sonia had bought her dress but still needed to find shoes and accessories, Goldie had bought four dresses and matching shoes for all of them, Cat had bought some clips that looked like cat ears and a dress, Bowser had bought a fake snakeskin jacket and a pair of new jeans because she had already bought her dress over the internet, Crystal had bought lots of jewellery and a dress, Pearl had bought two pairs of trousers, some jeans, a couple of skirts and a dress, she had to buy lots of trousers because she didn't have any because she used to be a mermaid.

After drinking lots of coffee they decided to go and pamper themselves before heading off shopping again. When they got back Sonia rushed upstairs to see if Jason had woken up but met the guys half way up the stairs who said that the pearls where still only half changed and he hadn't shown any signs off waking up, when the girls caught up and saw their friends face they tried to cheer her up by Goldie suggesting they have a sleepover. They went for a walk in the large gardens with the boys while Goldie and Cat ran up to their rooms to get them ready. Sonia hoped that Pearls mermaid magic was working and decided to grab some flowers to put in a vase by Jason's bedside table with a note in case he woke up and she wasn't there. Bob saw her leaving the garden and asked her where she was heading. "I want to go put these on Jason's bedside table in case I'm not there when he wakes up," she explained showing him the flowers and the card "how about I take them I'm going that way anyway to check on Goldie" he offered "oh okay that's kind of you, thanks," she called to him as he walked back up to the school.

* * *

She was very busy for the rest of the week, her friends kept on coming up with errands for her to run just as she was about to go see Jason, that with her lessons she flopped down on the bed every night exhausted. According to her friends he was still asleep but there were still at least seven pearls that were still pink on the last report. By Friday morning Sonia was starting to get worried, she was hoping to go to the dance with Jason but it didn't look very promising.

An hour before the dance all of the girls where in Cats and Bowsers room getting ready when Sonia spoke up "Urm guys, I don't think I'm going to go to the dance, without Jason there doesn't seem to be much point." Everyone objected and pearl and crystal offered for Sonia to dance with them, after about ten minutes of persuading she agreed to go. Soon they were already to leave. Goldie was wearing a gold sequin dress that went to her knees and a light gold shrug with black heels, bag and hairclip, Cat was wearing a black dress that poofed out at the bottom, it went down to her knees, in her hair she had black extensions and her cat ear hair clips, she wore black heels and black lace gloves, Bowser was wearing a dark green dress that went to the floor, with a gold band round her waist, her hair was done up in a messy bun with some curls hanging out at the sides, she had on some gold pumps and gold elbow length gloves, Crystal wore a short silver dress with long sleeves, the bottom of the dress was encrusted with diamonds and her knee high silver boots that had swirls of diamonds on them, her hair was down with diamond clips spread all over them, pearl was wearing a floor length flowy dress that was white but changed colours as she moved like oil. She wore white pumps because she couldn't walk in heels… but according to Goldie "you will be up on those heels in no time darling just stop acting like a floundering fish and you'll go far," another very inspiring speech from Goldie. Her long hair was down and the girls had put sparkly hairspray on it and some shell clips, Sonia was wearing a knee length dress that looked like it was made out of newspaper, she also wore tights and a pair of black heels and a short black cropped jacket, her hair was waved with a black flower on the side. Because it was a masked ball all the girls decided to wear black masks and the boys to wear white masks.

At the ball the girls met up with the guys, Bob was wearing a blue shirt with a wave design going along the bottom and black jeans, his blue hair was spiked up, Lenny was wearing a brown leather jacket and a black t-shirt with a pair of dark brown trousers, James was wearing a penguin suit with a bow tie his white hair was combed to the side. They all greeted each other and said hello then when the music started the couple retired to the dance floor while crystal, Pearl and Sonia sat at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor after about ten minutes a guy wearing a red shirt and waistcoat came up to crystal and asked her to dance with him, after checking with her friends Crystal accepted and went to dance with him. After another five minutes Pearl got up to go get a drink and dance on the floor on her own. As Sonia watched her totter of on her new legs singing in a very loud out of tune voice to the song they were playing Sonia felt a hand on her shoulder she whipped around to come face to face with a guy in a white mask that was asking her "do you want to dance with me" "no thanks I was just leaving, anyway I have a boyfriend," she explained trying to walk off after pearl, but the boy was insistent "are you sure, you might change your mind if you knew who I was." Sonia frowned his voice sounded very familiar and she watched as his hand moved to take his mask off, underneath she saw a handsome face with blue eyes and blonde slightly messy hair, She squealed in joy and pounced on Jason, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug "when did you wake up?" she questioned "on Monday, but the nurse wanted me to stay till Wednesday to make sure there was no after effects and our friends thought it would be a good idea to wait till the dance to see you, and I must tell you the wait was worth it, you look absolutely stunning!" he said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her again. Behind them they heard some people clapping and the couple turned around to find her friends watching them, anger boiled up in Sonia when she thought that her friends made her wait but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with happiness at seeing Jason again. It took her a few minutes to realise someone was missing from the group though "where's Cat?" she questioned, James smirked and said "wait and see" suddenly bright lights lit up behind them and they all looked up to see Cat standing up on the stage wearing a multi-coloured clown costume and holding a mike, "Hello everyone!" the crowd cheered "while we were away I said something to my friends that I decided to do to make up from stopping Sonia from seeing her lovely boyfriend for five days!" the crowd cheered louder and the group laughed when they realised what she meant even Jason because Bob and James had told him everything that had happened while he was asleep. "So I would like everyone here to join me in doing the Macarena!" Cat yelled into the microphone, and then music started playing from the loud speakers at the side of the stage. Everyone joined Cat in dancing to the Macarena and when that song was finish Cat magically transformed back into her dance clothes and they all swayed late into the night. For the time being everything was fine.


End file.
